Rescue the Fallen
by kayak666
Summary: Sam, Dean and human Cass go to Amarillo, TX to help country singer/hunter Trace Adkins with a job. They rescue fallen angels from demons. Kevin, Charlie, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Naomi make appearance. It is a short story.
1. Chapter 1

Rescue the Fallen

Chapter 1

In the old Men of Letters Lair is the Fallen Angel (Fangel) Refugee Compound. Manning the phones is Kevin Tran and on computer is Charlie. They are sitting at the table eating breakfast as they are working. Kevin is talking to a hunter on a cell.

"You found a group of fangels being held captive in Amarillo. Can you hold?" Kevin asks. He moves the cell away from his face and looks at Charlie. "Who do we have close to Amarillo, TX?"

Charlie looks on her computer and replies, "The Winchesters are the closest. They're in Elk City, OK."

Kevin puts his cell to his ear again, "We're sending the Winchesters to you."

Over the phone a deep voice replies, "I'll be waiting. Later."

Kevin pushes a few buttons on his cell.

In a motel room in Elk City the Winchesters and Cass are packing up. Cass is human now. He is wearing jeans, T-shirt, sneakers and an old denim jacket. He puts a dagger in a sheath above his right ankle. Sam's cell phone rings.

Sam answers his cell, "Yeah, what's up? You're on speaker"

"A hunter needs help in Amarillo, Texas. There is a group of Fangles being held by demons that need rescuing." Kevin informs.

"Alright, where do we meet up?" Sam asks.

"Charlie is e-mailing the info to you." Kevin replies.

"Okay, later." Sam says and hangs up.

"Let's go," Cass insists. "We need to save them."

"Cass, we are. Relax, man. Let's get the Impala packed." Dean replies.

Dean's cell goes off. He looks at it and opens the e-mail from Charlie.

"I have the address. Let's go." Dean informs the other two.

The three leave the motel room with their bags.

A few hours later the Impala pull up behind a civic center and parks by Trace Adkins's bus.

In the Impala the three men are in their normal seats. Dean shuts off his baby.

"Who are we going to meet here?" Sam asks.

"It didn't say," Dean replies.

The three watch the bus as an average sized man exits it.

Cass recognizes him, "Obadiah."

"Is he a fallen angel?" Sam asks.

"Yes, an excellent warrior." Cass answers.

"Great another fangel," Dean says.

The three get out of the Impala and walk over to Obadiah.

"Hey Cass," Obadiah greets. "The hunter is waiting for you three on his bus."

"On his bus," Dean replies. "Do you mean Trace Adkins is the hunter?"

"Yes," Obadiah replies. "His family has been hunters as long as your family has been."

"Awesome," Dean responds.

Sam, Dean and Cass follow Obadiah onto the bus. Sitting in the middle of the bus at a table is Trace. There are maps and pens on the table.

"Welcome and sit," Trace greets. "I'm Trace.

Dean, Cass and Sam sit at the table across from Trace. Obadiah sits next to Trace.

"I'm Dean and this is Cass," Dean replies.

"I Sam," Sam says.

"I've heard of you three." Trace says.

"You have?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, my daughter is into those books and Obadiah has told me some stories." Trace answers.

"Oh," Cass looks depressed and tries to get up but Trace stops him.

"Sit," Trace firmly says. "I'm on your side. I've wanted to work with you three for a long time."

Cass smiles, "Really."

"Yeah," Trace replies and picks up a pen. "Let's get to work."

Trace points to a place on a map. The five start to discuss the plan until Trace's manager enters the bus.

The manager interrupts, "It's time to get ready for the concert."

"Alright," Trace replies. "These three are going to be part of my security team tonight."

"Fine," the manager replies. "I'll go tell Rob."

The manager leaves the bus. The five guys get up.

"We've never worked security," Cass says.

"Demons have been coming to my shows lately." Trace informs. "I need people who know how to deal with demons."

"That would be us," Dean comments.

"We have some demon cuffs we can use tonight." Sam says.

"Really that'll be great. Go get them." Trace responds.

The five guys exit the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Later. The Winchesters, Cass and the rest of the security team are in uniform and all have two sets of cuffs, a pair of human cuffs and a pair of demon cuff. Obadiah walks in where they are waiting and walks over to the Winchesters and Cass.

"Trace wants to see you three, now." Obadiah orders them.

The brothers and Cass follow Obadiah to Trace. Trace is relaxing in his dressing room.

"You guys ready for tonight?" Trace asks.

"Yeah, the concert sounds like easy work." Dean replies.

"For you three it will be. I'm paying you guys, too." Trace informs.

"We're getting paid?" Dean, Sam and Cass say at the same time.

"Yep," Trace replies. "Be careful we'll need everyone for tonight's job."

Obadiah holds out a book to Trace.

"Oh yeah," Trace remembers. "My daughter would never forgive me if I don't get your autographs."

Trace hands Dean a "Supernatural" book and pen. Dean hesitates but opens the book to title page and signs it. He hands it to Sam. Sam does the same thing then holds it out to Trace but he refuses it.

"Cass too," Trace insists.

Sam hands it to Cass and signs it. He hands it to Trace. Trace takes it and looks at the signatures.

"My kid is going to love this." Trace says. "Now get to your positions."

Dean, Sam and Cass leave. Trace gets on his lap top and talks to his daughter.

Times flies when you're having fun Sam was thinking when he realized it was already in the middle of Trace's performance. He looks to his left at Dean and then to his right at Cass. They are both having fun. Cass suddenly gets serious and points to a group of people pushing themselves to the front of the audience. Sam looks over at Dean. He sees them also. The other security guards see the trouble coming, also. They all are ready for a fight. The music for the next song starts.

"Take me out to the ball game." Trace says through the microphone.

The eyes of the group who pushed themselves to front turn black. They are a group of eight. They try to get to the stage. The guards, including Dean, Sam and Cass get the demons in the blocked off area between the audience and the stage.

Trace, Dean, Sam, and Cass all sing, "Swing batter batter, swing batter batter, swing batter…"

The fight between the security and demons start, Trace does lend a foot a couple of time. Soon the demons are all cuffed and put in lock up. Sam sends a text to headquarters. The text: 8 demons 2 B cured, so far. Send buses.

The concert continues without any more problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's an hour after the concert got over. Dean, Sam, Cass, Trace, Obadiah, and three other security guards are standing together by their vehicles. They are across from a warehouse guarded by demons. Dean just put his cell phone away.

"What's up?" Trace asks.

"The buses Sam ordered are about a half hour away." Dean answers.

"Good," Trace replies. "They should be here when we're done here. Well, shall we."

"We shall," the others say.

The group is carrying bats, clubs, painted black super soakers with holy water in them, knives, and demon cuffs. They split up and enter the warehouse from four different doors. They fight their way in and through the warehouse trying not to kill any of the demons but neutralizing them in cuffs when they can. They get to where the fangles are being held and release them. Joshua is one of the fangels freed.

"Boys, they have two angels behind those doors." Joshua informs.

"I thought all the angels fell," Dean replies.

"God brought some back," Joshua responds.

"We'll get them to the buses." Trace says to Dean, Sam and Cass. "You three go get the angel."

"Will do," Dean replies.

Trace, Obadiah and the three security guards take the fangles and the demons out of the warehouse. Dean, Sam and Cass walk over to the office. Cass opens the door. Two demons run out. Dean and Sam deal with them. After the demons are in cuffs they follow Cass inside.

"Holy…" Dean starts.

In a ring of holy fire is Gabriel and Naomi.

"Gabriel!" Sam is in shock. "We didn't think we'd see you again."

"Me neither but I'm back boys." Gabriel replies.

"Naomi," Cass says. "God gave you another chance."

"Yes," Naomi replies. "Cass, I understand why you made the decision you mad better now than I did before. Please forgive me."

Cass doesn't answer. Dean, Sam and Cass put out the holy fire. The five leave the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean, Sam, Cass, Naomi and Gabriel walk over to the buses. They see that the buses weren't the only vehicles sent. There are three large pickups parked next to the two buses. Trace and his crew are waiting by their vehicles. Naomi and Gabriel check to see what fallen angels are on the bus or getting on the fallen angel bus while Dean, Sam and Cass walk over to Trace and his crew.

"Thanks for your help." Trace says. "Are you going to cure all those demons?"

"We have crew to do it." Sam replies.

"Are you coming with to headquarters?" Cass asks.

"No," Trace answers. "I have a concert in a couple days in the opposite direction."

"When you have the time you should come and check it out." Dean suggests.

"I'll do that," Trace replies. "Good luck getting them there."

Charlie and Kevin walks up to the group.

"That's what the trucks are for," Charlie says.

The group looks at Charlie and Kevin.

"What are you two doing here?" Dean asks. "It's too dangerous for you two."

"I'm tired of hiding in the Bat Cave," Kevin response. "I have my body guard fangel with me."

"I'm here because I'm driving one of the trucks," Charlie informs.

"Dean, they'll be fine. Let's get going." Sam says.

"I never win anymore." Dean replies.

"I know the feeling. I'm a dad." Trace responds. "Well, thanks again. We'll see you another time."

Trace and his crew get into their vehicles and leave. The fangels and demons are on their buses. Dean, Sam, Cass, Kevin and Charlie get into their vehicles. The convoy starts out.

In the Impala Dean is driving, Sam is in passenger seat and Cass is in the back seat. Suddenly Gabriel appears next to Cass.

"Hi boys, is it alright if I ride with you for a short time?" Gabriel asks.

"Sure, if you answer some questions," Sam inquires.

"Okay," Gabriel replies. "Shoot."

"Bang," Cass says.

"When did God bring you back?" Sam asks.

"After the big fall," Gabriel replies.

"Who did he bring back?" Dean asks.

"Balthazar, Rachel, Anna and a handful of other." Gabriel answers.

"Anna?" Deans asks.

"He reset her to what she was like before Naomi and others got her." Gabriel replies.

"How about Raphael was he brought back?" Cass asks.

"No," Gabriel answers. "Rachel is little mad at you but she was filled in on what happened to Raphael. She understands."

"Where did Naomi go?" Sam asks.

"Oh, she went to one of the Harvel's Road Houses in heaven," Gabriel answers.

"There's more than one?" Dean asks.

"There were a few souls who liked that place." Gabriel replies.

Balthazar appears and squishes into the back seat.

"Demons are coming. Gabriel, we better leave." Balthazar warns.

"Later," Gabriel says and disappears.

"I've warned the others already." Balthazar says and disappears.

"Great. This is going to be long trip," Dean responds.

The convoy runs into a blockade of demons but friends of Sheriff Mills help the Winchesters, their crew and the fangels to get through it. They finally get to the old Men of Letters Lair. They get the demon in their cells and the fangels set in rooms.

Dean looks around at the crowd and says, "I miss it being just ours."

"It was quieter," Cass replies.

"You still have your own room." Sam says.

"Yeah, I guess that's more than I had as a kid." Deans says than thinks of a question. "I should of asked Gabriel where Mom and Dad are?"

"You can ask him next time." Sam replies. "We'll see him again."

"True," Dean replies. "Let's go to the rec room."

"Okay." Sam answers.

The three head to the rec room.

The End


End file.
